The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
The Amazing Spider-Man is a upcoming superhero based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It will be a reboot to the Spider-Man film franchise and is due to be released in 2012 Marc Webb has signed to direct the film and is also contracted for the 2 following films as well. Plot The Amazing Spider-Man is the story of Peter Parker, an outcast high schooler who was abandoned by his parents as a boy, leaving him to be raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Like most teenagers, Peter is trying to figure out who he is and how he got to be the person he is today. Peter is also finding his way with his first high school crush, Gwen Stacy, and together, they struggle with love, commitment, and secrets. As Peter discovers a mysterious briefcase that belonged to his father, he begins a quest to understand his parents' disappearance - leading him directly to Oscorp and the lab of Dr Curt Connors, his father's former partner. As Spider-Man is set on a collision course with Connors' alter-ego, The Lizard, Peter will make life-altering choices to use his powers and shape his destiny to become a hero. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard *Martin Sheen as Ben Parker *Sally Field as May Parker *Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker *Julianne Nicholson as Mary Parker *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *Irrfan Khan as Dr. Ratha *Annie Parisse as Dr. Ratha's wife *Miles Elliot as Billy Connors *C. Thomas Howell as Ray Cooper *Hannah Marks as Missy Kallenback *Kelsey Chow as Sally Avril *Stan Lee as a librarian Production The film was shot in New York City, New York and Los Angeles, California. Trivia *In early January 2010, Sony announced that they canceled their idea of making "Spider-Man 4" with director Sam Raimi and actor Tobey Maguire, who started their work together on Spider-Man (2002), and instead decided to re-boot the Spider-Man franchise with a new crew. *Before Andrew Garfield was announced for the lead part, Josh Hutcherson, Logan Lerman, Jamie Bell, Michael Angarano, Alden Ehrenreich, Aaron Johnson, and Anton Yelchin were also considered to play the lead role. *Michael Fassbender was approached by the studio to play the lead villain in this reboot. His Inglourious Basterds (2009) co-star Christoph Waltz was later rumored to be attached to the part. *Andrew Garfield was announced for the lead role in early July 2010. *Like Tobey Maguire (the original Spider-Man), Andrew Garfield had starred in a Terry Gilliam film before nabbing the role of Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Maguire appeared in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) and Garfield appeared in The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009), both films also featuring Johnny Depp. *On selecting Andrew Garfield to play Peter Parker/Spider-Man, director Marc Webb said, "Though his name may be new to many, those who know this young actor's work understand his extraordinary talents. He has a rare combination of intelligence, wit, and humanity. Mark my words, you will love Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker." *Although numerous characters have been named for Spider-Man 4, Wizard has reported that it may come down to less-of-a-reboot for Sony and more along the lines of a "re-do" of the series by placing it firmly in the "Modern Age" (~1980-current) setting up Venom as the main villain. This was listed in two separate issues in 2009 and 2010. *Mia Wasikowska, Teresa Palmer, Dianna Agron, Imogen Poots, Emma Roberts, Lindsay Lohan, Lily Collins, Ophelia Lovibond, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Georgina Haig, Hilary Duff and Dominique McElligott were considered for the lead female role. Emma Stone was later cast as Gwen Stacy. *This film marks the first time Dr. Curt Connors becomes The Lizard on film, played by Rhys Ifans. Although the character of Dr. Curt Connors appeared in the original Sam Raimi Spider-Man films, played by Dylan Baker, the character never became The Lizard in the films despite being hinted strongly too. *This marks the second time that Martin Sheen and Cliff Robertson have shared a part. They previously played John F. Kennedy in _Kennedy (1983) (TV)_ and PT 109 (1963). *Emma Stone (Gwen Stacy) and Sally Field (Aunt May) share the same birthday. *The first "Spider-Man" film to not feature Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane was in the original three films played by Kirsten Dunst. * Sam Raimi was originally going to direct "Spider-Man 4", with cast members Tobey Maguire (Peter Parker/Spider-Man), Kirsten Dunst (Mary Jane Watson), Rosemary Harris (May Parker), J.K. Simmons (J. Jonah Jameson), Bill Nunn (Joe "Robbie" Robertson), Bryce Dallas Howard (Gwen Stacy), James Cromwell (Captain George Stacy), and Dylan Baker (Dr. Curt Connors) all signed on to reprise their roles. Tobey Maguire would've received the most money out of the returning cast members, making $50 million to do not only a fourth "Spider-Man", but also a fifth. However, when Raimi and Sony had creative problems with how they wanted the story to be told, Raimi quit the project and Maguire left with him. Shortly after, Sony announced that the next "Spider-Man" movie would be a reboot for the franchise. *Before this was confirmed as a reboot of the "Spider-Man" franchise, Sam Raimi was going to direct a fourth installment to his "Spider-Man" movies. John Malkovich was hired to portray the new main villain Adrian Toomes/the Vulture, while Anne Hathaway was reportedly hired to be Felicia Hardy. It was reported that Felicia Hardy would have deviated from her comic counterpart, as she would have been the Vulture's daughter and she would become the Vulturess rather than the Black Cat. However, Raimi had problems with the script, which is rumored to have included Peter and Mary Jane married and welcoming a baby girl, Spider-Man intentionally murdering the Vulture in the final battle, and the final minutes had Peter throwing his Spider-Man identity in the garbage that would lead into the events of the planned fifth film where Peter again dons the Spider-Man identity. Although Raimi hired Alvin Sargent to re-write the script, he still didn't like the story that was planned and he decided not to make "Spider-Man 4". *Rhys Ifans has said that Peter looking for his parents will be a central theme of the film.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ofMKwF-nvs Gallery Film stills Prototype Spider-Man.jpg|An early Spider-Man costume. Flash and Peter Parker.jpg|Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson and Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker. Flash and Peter Parker 01.jpg|Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson and Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker. Garfieldspiderman(1).jpg|Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker in costume without the mask. Curt Connors TASM.jpg|Rhys Ifans as Curt Connors. Curt Connors TASM 01.jpg|Rhys Ifans as Curt Connors. Gwen and Peter.jpg|Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield as Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker. Ben, May and Peter.jpg|Martin Sheen and Sally Fields as Uncle Ben and Aunt May with Garfield's Peter. Ben, May and Peter 01.jpg|Another of Martin Sheen and Sally Fields as Uncle Ben and Aunt May with Garfield's Peter. George Stacy TASM.jpg|Denis Leary as Capt. George Stacy. Spider-Man Garfield.jpg|Spider-Man. Peter Parker Garfield.jpg|Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker, using his powers. Spiderchamber.JPG Parker and connors.PNG 2345478275879387_75player2770p.PNG Posters and Promotional Images Garfield Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man. Garfield Spider-Man 01.jpg|Spider-Man. Garfield Spider-Man 03.jpg|Peter Parker without his mask as Spider-Man. Garfield Spider-Man 02.jpg|Peter Parker without his mask as Spider-Man. Gwen and Peter Spidey.jpg|Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker. Spider-Man 2012 teaser poster.jpg|Official teaser poster for the film. amazing-spiderman-poster.jpg|Official Teaser Poster from Comic-Con. Amazing Spider-Man poster.jpg|Teaser poster. ASM.png|International Banner. ASM01.png|International Banner. ASM02.png|International Banner. Amazing Spider-Man title.jpg|Official logo. theamazingspidermanvideogameconceptart.jpg|Concept Art from the Game The Amazing SpiderMan cover.JPG|Game Cover Art Filming Images Spider-man-575.jpg|Full view on the stunts' version of the costume on the set. spider-man-set-image-3.jpg|Garfield on set. Connors1.jpg|Rhys Ifans as Curt Connors with Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker on set. Emma-Stone-Gwen Stacy.jpg|Emma Stone on set as Gwen Stacy. Denis Leary Captain Stacy.jpg|Denis Leary on set as Captain Stacy. Videos Video:The Amazing Spiderman - Trailer 1 (HD)|Trailer 1 Video:The Amazing Spider-Man Trailer 2|Trailer 2 External Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0948470/ *http://www.themovieinsider.com/m6839/spider-man-reboot/ References Category:Upcoming Films The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) Spider-Man 4